EdgexFaize
by chibiqueen01
Summary: Request from Haraku Hearts :) Only a fluff oneshot :)


Request for Haruka Hearts :) Only a fluff piece :) My first attempt at this fan pairing :)

* * *

Welch sighed, despite Faize having been found and convinced to return to the Calnus, he hadn't left his room since boarding. Everybody seemed unsure of what to do and despite Edge being the captain, he hadn't done anything either. Welch couldn't do anything herself as she couldn't leave her platform. She paced it's length, watching the movements of the crew. Something needed to be done. It wasn't the same as it had been.

Right now, Reimi was sullenly working at her desk, Lymle and Meracle were in their rooms and the others who had arrived since Faize left were in the communal room. The depressed atmosphere was too much. Welch sighed.

"Edge!" She called, seeing the blonde man turn and slowly approach her. She could see the discomfort in his eyes, he too couldn't stand this. "Something needs to be done."

"I know." Welch moved to stand before their leader.

"Faize needs to know we don't blame him. It's a good thing we got him back before he did something irreversible." A nod was her reply and Welch continued. "As the captain, you need to be the one to sort it." Green eyes blinked at her.

"I don't..." Welch cut him off before he could say any more.

"He admires you, he'll listen. Just go with what your instinct tells you to do." Another nod.

"I'll try." Welch grinned. How she hoped they'd make up soon. She watched Edge make his way out the room. Now she had to wait.

* * *

Edge paused outside Faize's room, trying to prepare himself for a confrontation. It had taken a lot of convincing just to get the Eldarian to board the Calnus, it'd probably take a while for him to leave his room. There was no telling with how stubborn he could be sometimes. Edge stared at the door in silence. He'd come here on Welch's orders to cheer him up but how was he to do that? How could he cheer up Faize? She'd said to follow his instincts and all he wanted to do right now was cheer up his friend but he just didn't know how. He wasn't completely sure why he left anyway...

Sighing and deciding thinking wouldn't do much, Edge knocked on the door. Silence greeted him so he entered anyway. Faize was obviously there, lying down on his bed.

"Faize?" He waited as the Eldarian rolled over and sat up, purple eyes meeting his.

"Edge?"

"Are..." Asking if he was okay wouldn't be smart... Asking if he was going to leave the room wouldn't either... He sighed, changing tactic. "Need some company?" Silence followed his question and Edge took it as a yes, moving across the room to stand before the bed. "Can I sit?" A silent nod from the green haired teen. Edge sat down beside his friend, wondering what to do now.

"Did Reimi send you?"

"No."

"Welch?" Edge nodded, he wouldn't lie to him.

"I was going to come anyway." Purple eyes glared at him.

"And do what? I can see that you guys don't trust me, the new people especially."

"I don't know why you did it but I know that you probably had a good reason." Faize seemed to deflate, anger fading from his eyes.

"I..."

"It's fine." Edge shifted, placing a hand on Faize's shoulder and feeling the Eldarian tense under the touch. "You don't need to explain." The tension in the other male's frame seeped away and Edge tried to decide what to do next. He usually settled arguments with fights or apologies but that wasn't what was needed here. Faize's head dropped, hair obscuring his expression.

"I'm sorry." Edge blinked in confusion. What was he sorry about?

"It's okay." He whispered, removing his hand and returning it to his lap.

"You didn't have to come for me."

"I did." Purple eyes blinked, searching his face for something. "You're my friend, you'd have done the same for me." Faize seemed to trembe beside him.

"You still count me as a friend?"

"Of course." The trembling was becoming more pronounced now. "Don't you?" A green haired head raised, tear-filled eyes meeting his.

"After everything..." Edge felt his chest constrict, Faize didn't think of them as friends? He watched a tear fall down a pale cheek, hand rising automatically to wipe it away.

"We're still friends, I still want to be your friend." A sniffle was his response and Edge wracked his brain for something to do. In silence , he pressed a quick kiss to Faize's forehead, as he'd do if fighting with Reimi. Wide eyes greeted him as he pulled away. "When me and Reimi fight, this is how we make up..." Purple eyes narrowed and Edge sighed. "I know, it doesn't feel right." Before he could change his mind, Edge moved again, tilting Faize's chin up and pressing their mouths together. He pulled away slowly, now worried about how the Eldarian would react. "Are we friends still?"

"No." Edge froze. No? But why? He searched the smaller male's eyes for a reason but couldn't find one.

"Why?" Purple eyes flicked down to his lips then up again.

"You'll stop." Edge blinked.

"Stop what?"

* * *

Faize sighed. How dumb could this human be? He knew returning to the Calnus would be difficult and regaining trust would be hard but the thought of seeing Edge again... Now here he was alone and the man he admired had kissed him. He didn't even care that he'd been sent by welch anymore, he just didn't want that to be the only kiss h ever got. At first he'd only admired the man but after being gone for so long and after how gentle Edge was treating him, those feelings had taken on a new meaning. Now the only question was whether Edge felt the same or Faize would have to concede and let Reeimi take him away.

"Stop what?" Edge repeated and Faize snapped from his thoughts, sighing softly.

"This." It was his turn to press their lips together and wait for a reaction once he pulled away. "I can't be your friend anymore, I don't want to be your 'friend'." Green eyes blinked before widening.

"Okay." Faize raised an eyebrow.

"Oka...?" A kiss cut him off abruptly.

"I won't stop, as long as you never leave me again." Faize smiled gently.

"What about Reimi?" He asked.

"Reimi's like a sister to me." The human rested their foreheads together and Faize resisted the urge to close his eyes, instead staring back into Edge's.

"I won't leave." Leaving had gotten him nowhere after all. The human blinked.

"Promise." He didn't even need to think.

"I promise." Edge smiled at him, joining their lips once more.


End file.
